Question: If $x \star y = x^{2}-4y^{2}$ and $x \oslash y = 4x-5$, find $-6 \oslash (0 \star 1)$.
Explanation: We don't need to find $0 \star 1$ because $x \oslash y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $-6 \oslash y$ $ -6 \oslash y = (4)(-6)-5$ $ \hphantom{-6 \oslash y} = -29$.